Stealing Kisses
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: from Hermione's POV. She remembers what it was like to be a young teenage girl and stealing kisses from a boy she loved and loved her in return. Based on Stealing Kisses from Faith Hill's "Fireflies" album.


**Stealing Kisses**

**A Ron/Hermione Story (with implied Harry/Hermione)**

**By Hermione Potter1990**

**Summery:**

**Hermione remembers the summer that she and Harry stole kisses. Now all she does is beg affection from a man, who doesn't seem to give her the time of the day.**

It was past midnight, and they were sitting around the Leaky Cauldron, drinking booze and talking in low voices about the party they had been to earlier that evening. A police officer came in, and shooed them out, taking Ron's beer for his own. As they all shuffled out of the bar together, Hermione wondered if he was married, and what his wife thought about his occupation.

The police man remembered what it was like to be a teenage boy on summer holiday, so he decided not to come down hard on them. He told them to go home, and winked at the girls, and said he'd see them later.

She and Harry went for a walk after they got to the Burrow. They held hands, and on that muggy night. . . the first day of summer holidays, they shared their first kiss.

*********

Hermione was no longer stealing kisses from a boy. Now, she was begging affection from a man in an old bathrobe, while they ate breakfast in the Burrow's rundown kitchen. It was almost like he forgot who she was.

It was ten 'o clock, and Ron still wasn't home from work, his dinner was cold now. So, she wrapped it up and got ready for bed. Hermione guessed that it was the traffic that was keeping him. . . or maybe another important meeting. She read her book in bed, and wished that he'd hurry up and get home. She hadn't talked to an adult all day, except for Ginny, and she drove her crazy. But when he finally came home, he wasn't in the mood to talk to her. He just got dressed for bed, and crawled under the bed. She had to beg him for a kiss goodnight.

*********

_It was early September, and Harry was getting ready to leave for Auror training. Hermione was going to see him off at the train station. He went up the steps that led to the train quickly, because he didn't want to say goodbye to her._

_But then, he pulled her up to him, and kissed her on the lips until the train started to pull away from the station. They kissed until they reached the next train station and Hermione had to get off to catch a train back to London. Their stolen kisses left both a little more then woozy._

*********

The years slowly began to trickle by, Hermione had a few kids, and Ron grew increasingly prominent at work. They spent lots of days apart, and when they were together, she found herself begging for just a little '_I Love You_' from her husband's lips. She found herself begging to have a little quality time together.

There were some days that she felt like she barely knew herself anymore.

She stood outside of Hogwarts, the one she had graduated from almost ten years ago. She saw a boy, who almost looked like Harry, and a girl, who almost looked like her, kissing each other. She whispered to them to run. . . run as fast as they could.

*********

"_What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, as she led a group of first year girls on a walk around Hogwarts._

"_I missed you," Harry answered. "I can't live without you."_

_The eleven-year-old girls giggled as he kissed her on the lips._

"_I missed you too," Hermione whispered, his kiss left her head reeling._

"_I have a few days off from school, and I want to spend as much time as possible with you."_

"_That would be nice," she replied._

_The next few days were filled with stolen kisses, and all of the love Hermione could ask for. She would have been content to stay that way with Harry forever._

*********

They sat in the Leaky Cauldron at midnight, drinking booze and talking about their class reunion. The same police man from years earlier came in, but this time, he didn't tell any of them to get out. Hermione looked at Harry, who was chatting animatedly with Draco and Ginny, she closed her eyes, and saw a teenage girl, dressed in a pink sundress, standing under a brilliant moon with a raven-haired teenage boy with a scar and glasses. It was the first day of summer holidays again, and they were stealing kisses again.

_The End_


End file.
